


Camp Camp Swap Swap

by H0rrible_excuse



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, No shipping, Personality Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0rrible_excuse/pseuds/H0rrible_excuse
Summary: The only thing that the rude, foul-mouthed, Nikki wants to do is escape from the nightmare of being imprisoned in the summer camp, Camp Campbell. But everything is changed as two new campers arrive, Max and Harrison.(AU where everyone swaps personalities.)





	

❝Oh, my, I can't believe it! We're getting not _one_ , not _three_ , but _TWO_ new campers today!❞ The counselor Gwen beamed, the glowing light of the bright summer sun reflected in her eyes, making her look even more joyful than she was, which didn't even seem possible at first.

❝Just. _Fucking_. Wonderful.❞ The green-haired girl that was right beside her grumbled in defiance. Two new campers were headed here today, but at least this gives her the chance to be able to escape and all since the bus was going to be there for a while.

❝ _Language_ , Nikki.❞ She frowned, displeased with the child's harsh language, but then warmed back up into a smile.

All Nikki responded with was the rolling of her eyes.

Gwen was strange. Out of everyone there, she seemed to be the only one enjoying the fact that she was at camp, even though it was extremely unpleasant.Nikki had a gut feeling that she was putting on that act, because there was in fact was no way anyone could be that happy.

❝Suck a di-❞

Her, _what was going to be an insult_ , was cut off my the bus swirling right in their direction very quickly, and then stopping abruptly. The door popped open and two other kids hopped out, both completely unaware of the fact that they were traveling at 80 miles an hour.

Gwen seemed to have teleported to their side in an instant. She glanced over to the boy with dirt and bruises all over and a blue hoodie tied to him. ❝Hi there! _You must be Ma-_ ❞

There was a loud chomping sound, which was followed by a blaring shriek.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but I just wanted to write just a little bit of the beginning for practice. By the way, I tried to make it different then the original for obvious reasons, so it won't be so predictable. 
> 
> But yeah, let me know what you guys think. I will definitely write more in the future if people are interested.
> 
> Also, you can check out more about the AU here: http://h0rrible-excuse.tumblr.com/post/153438086338/camp-camp-au-idea
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
